


"I promise..."

by the_other_woman



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Wedding Fluff, everyone is happy, i write tragedies not fluff, yet here I AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_other_woman/pseuds/the_other_woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world that is perpetually on the verge of destruction, that piece of heaven was what they all needed. Life, love, freedom was all that mattered that evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I promise..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stainhermouthred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainhermouthred/gifts).



> Warning: This is sheer fluff as it was written as a birthday gift for my voice of reason.

They both fell down panting. The room was filled with the sound of heavy breathing and warm after the recent brawl. Both of them were fighters, none of them willing to back down. It applied not only to the battlefield, but also to their bedroom. Bobbi Morse and Clint Barton were lying in the bed still not back from their high.  From spouses to strangers to friends to whatever the hell it was. They would probably be called “friends with benefits” if they weren’t that emotionally involved. Of course, neither of them would admit that. Eventually, they are two most stubborn people on Earth.

\- Well, that was fun. - Bobbi said turning to her side so she could see Clint. He answered with a chuckle. He turned his head in her direction and smiled. She hated how much she loved that idiotic smile on his idiotically handsome face. That’s who he was to her- the idiot who saved her and who loved her more than she probably deserved and she just loved him and it was all idiotic. She punched him in his muscled arm.

\- What’s that for? - he asked in half shock, half amusement. In response she leaned down and kissed him on the lips. After a few moments he broke the kiss and looked up at her. He loved every feature of her stupidly beautiful face; her baby blue eyes and their fierce gaze, her tiny nose, stupidly full lips and those stupid rosy cheeks. He loved her messy blonde hair and how his fingers would always tangle in it and how difficult it was to free his hand from those stupid tangles. He loved every inch of her body and even more did he love her broken soul. He loved her mind and her wits and that stupid smile that would always make his heart melt.

\- Ground control to major Tom.. - Bobbi’s cool yet soft voice brought him back from his thoughts. Clint sat up and took Bobbi’s slim palms in his big ones.

\- Barbara Morse, will you not-marry me?

\- What?! - her expression was a mixture of horror, amusement and disbelief.

\- Let’s not get married.

\- What does that even mean? - she wasn’t quite sure she wanted to know.

\- Last time we got married we divorced. Fast. Faster than Kim Kardashian even.

\- We had a... - he didn’t let her finish.

\- Shut up, Morse and listen. God! You always have to interrupt? - he took a deep breath and carried on. He could feel his stupid heart beating fast and his hands were sweating and shaking. - I know we had issues and that entire fucking universe was making fucking everything to mess us up. I know ok? But then we were ok. And even when it was all good, every time I asked you to marry me you would say ‘no’.  

\- Because we don’t need labels to hang around.

\- Yeah, but we are something. It’s more than just fun and you know it. - he looked at Bobbi and even an idiot like him could read that expression. Her face was screaming ‘busted’.  She swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

\- What do you propose Barton? -  unconsciously she clenched his hand tighter.

\- I just told you, Bobs. Gosh and to think you are the smart one. - Clint smirked. Bobbi freed one of her hands and punched him in the chest. They both laughed at it.

\- Get not-married? What? - she could barely hold back the laughter

\- Listen, we are definitely more than friends. Like, I’m friends Rogers or Barnes or Romanoff and I don’t sleep with neither of them.. Ok, maybe with Romanoff, but that was long time ago.. Though if I had to pick a guy...

\- Clint! - she couldn’t help, but smile at that idiot. She knew he knew that she was stupidly in love with him. And never in her life was she more happy to be discovered.

\- Ok, ok! Plus, we’re way too old to be calling ourselves per ‘boyfriend’ and ‘girlfriend’. I mean, that’s for teenagers.

\- And calling each other ‘not-husband’ and ‘not-wife’ will make things simple? - she looked at him raising her eyebrows.

\- Just because we will be not married doesn’t mean we add ‘not’ before our titles, you know. - he smiled at the woman he loved hoping she loved him despite his idiocy. – So what do you say, Morse?

\- Clint Barton, I will not-marry you! - she smiled with the most radiant of smiled and he was so happy he didn’t know what to do so he just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tight.

The sunshine was lazily crawling into the bedroom now filled with the sounds of soft moaning and whispers of ‘I love you’.

~~~~~~~~

The day of the not-wedding came. The not-ceremony was about to take place in Hawaii - the place both of them remembered as paradise. Here they used to have fun; drink too much cheap liquor, dance on the beach, Bobbi made out with Natasha, Clint went skinny dipping realising too late the water’s cold. It was the only destination they wanted to get not-married in.

There were no preparations beforehand, no one sent hundreds of invitations to relatives they had never met, there was no wedding planner and no drama. Just two people ridiculously in love surrounded by their closest friends. Natasha, Bucky, Steve, Sharon, Daisy, the weird twins, Jessica, Jessica and Luke,  Kate, Daisy, Maria and even Fury. Not that they were all besties with their boss, but hell, the was not the bad guy and could be likable at times. Those people were the only family Clint and Bobbi cared about.

The beach looked beautiful. There were decorations made of orchids and soft blankets laid on the sand. There was an imitation of an altar just on the borderline between the sea and the beach . As soon as the sky turned orange the guests began to arrive. Once they were seated on the blankets Clint arrived and took his place at the altar. Instead of wearing a tux he was dressed in white Hawaiian shirt and linen trousers. The not-ceremony was about to be run by Matt Murdock, a lawyer. And why they needed a lawyer for the not-ceremony that had nothing to do with law? No one knew and no one cared.

A small Hawaiian band begun to gently play the music and then Bobbi appeared. She walked down the beach to the altar and Clint swore she looked like a goddess. She was barefoot dressed in white sundress with her hair down and wavy. In her hands she was holding a single white orchid.

\- You look amazing. - Clint said when she reached the altar. His eyes glowing like they hadn’t in years.

\- Shut up, Barton. - she chuckled.

\- Dear all, - Matt began - we gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses to share in Barbara’s and Clinton’s commitment of love to each other. As this is not-wedding we may proceed to the exchange of vows. If there are any... - there was a light laughter among the people.

Bobbi looked around at all their friends and if she ever doubted that people like them, those extraordinary ones living the path of danger couldn’t get a happy ending, then her doubts were gone. Everyone was genuinely smiling and everyone was at peace. There was Luke wrapping his huge arms around Jessica’s tiny body, both of them not only married but they also had a child. There was Sharon, her head on Steve’s shoulder. After all the drama of civil war they finally found peace. Bobbi’s eyes wandered to the blanket closest to her occupied by Natasha and Bucky. She couldn’t even express how glad she was that her best friends found a way back to each other. She also wanted to punch Barnes in the face for ever thinking Romanoff was better off without him. These two clearly belonged together. The redhead was holding Barnes’ metal arm, her fingers gently tracing patterns on his palm. All three couples were the proof that love conquers all. Death, misery, brainwashing.. Nothing mattered in the face of true love. If they could find their piece of heaven, so could she and Clint.

\- Bobbi, the moment I met you I knew I loved you. We failed as a marriage, but after all the pain and horrors we grew stronger and closer to each other. You are the best thing that have ever happened to me. You made my miserable life not-miserable and every moment we spend together is a blessing. I vow to you to never ever leave you in times of pain and helplessness. I promise to be a better man, to be by your side, to comfort you, to make you laugh, to be your personal piñata. To love you until my last breath. - Clint’s eyes were now filled with tears, but he didn’t care. Mostly because Bobbi was also looking as if she was about to shed a tear and he was secretly hoping she won’t throw a punch at him now, in front of all those people.

\- Clint, I love you. Always have and always will. You are an idiot. Yes, an idiot. Because only an idiot would willingly commit himself to such a mess of a woman. I am forever grateful for staying with me and for loving me despite all the things that I’ve done. I will make it up to you. I vow to never push you away and to be your support. I promise I will learn how to cook and make a good coffee. I promise to love you until the end of my life. - the last words were a mare whisper as there was a knot in her throat.

\- Bobbi, Clint. I wish all the best on your new life path. I hope you cherish and support each other and that your beloved friends will be your assistance on this adventure. Now that you exchanged your vows I pronounce you not-husband and not-wife. - Matt smiled in disbelief. - You may kiss now.

And they kissed with the kiss of sheer joy and love. All the guests got up and applauded the couple. Some of them were trying to cover any evidence of crying, some (Fury for example) didn’t give a damn.

~~~~~~~~

 

The not-reception was probably the  best party that beach had ever seen. People were dancing and laughing and drinking. There was a big bonfire in the middle lighting the area. Bobbi and Clint were holding each other tight as they were dancing slowly, kissing from time to time. As they looked around they realised that was the ultimate dream. That moment of happiness, paradise. Jessica and her husband were sitting down laughing really load at the joke Jessica Drew told them. The twins and Kate were swimming in the ocean having fun like the kids they still are. Daisy and Maria were flirting with the handsome barman who clearly was more interested with Matt who was having a chat with Nick.  Sharon was softly swaying to the music with Steve who still hadn’t learnt to dance. It didn’t seem to bother the girl. The smile was never leaving her face as she was looking up at her man. Then there was the redhead spy and her soldier. Natasha, dressed in a green sundress was dancing on Bucky’s feet. They wouldn’t break the stare as if they were afraid that if one of them looks away the other may disappear.

Clint looked at Bobbi and even without the words she knew what he wanted to say. This not-wedding was not only for them. It was also for everyone who came here. In the world that is perpetually on the verge of destruction, that piece of heaven was what they all needed. Life, love, freedom was all that mattered that evening. So they took most of it as if tomorrow wouldn’t come.

\- I love you. - Bobbi whispered pressing her head to her not-husband’s chest.

\- I love you too. - he kissed the top of his not-wife’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to their original creators and are used for non-profit entertainment purposes alone.


End file.
